wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Inkblot
Appearance Her main scales are dark green with lighter green and orange-green ripples. Her scales seem semi-transparent in some lights, like the edges of a wave. Her main scales are a similar colour, but lighter and bluer, and without the ripples. There is another set of patterns, only just distinguishable, of thin lighter lines in coming in waves down her back. These patterns continue onto her wings, except a light colour. They are more noticeable against the dark blue of her wings, and are interrupted by the strange pattern on her wings that gives the impression that the colour on them is about to come crashing down. They have faint traces of purple, in faint stripes between the blue, so one area in never the same colour, The strangest thing about her wings are undoubtably the tips though, which fade gently to a semi-transparent white, like the edges of a wave. They never reach pure white until the very tips, when they reach a solid colour, unlike the blue-tinted expanse of the rest of her wings. The edges of her wing, faintly fading, are a more luminescent, sky blue. Her wings are small, like the rest of her, and she had a lopsided look to her, a influence of a bad stance from her childhood. She tends to crouch a bit, as if trying to blend into the ground, though she's a naturally short dragon. Scars run across her neck, few and scattered, with another one wrapping around her snout. Even her horn is a bit chipped, and there is a small scar near her sea-green eyes. Personality Ink is pessimistist, always assuming the worst of people, and never completely sure if people like her or not. This leads to her constantly worrying over what to do or say in conversations, she uses sarcasm to deflect that. She finds it hard to show emotions, and her inability to speak doesn't help. She feels detached, sometimes feeling as if she was watching her own body. Her face is usually expressionless, sometimes with a small smile or frown, usually her only sign of emotion. She also finds it hard to sign, and her hand movements are sometimes slow and hesitant. She can be joyful, and interaction usually brings a few smiles to her face, and she's gradually learning to show emotion, though it takes some work. She opens up rarely, and too few, and she ruins reletionships to either communication issues or her insulted them within their first few minutes of conversation. She's quiet, unavoidably so, since she's mute, but watches and learns from it. She knows most gossip and secrets, and is smart, doing well in lessons, though not exceptionally well. She's that dragon who sits in a corner and reads a book, who doesn't talk and seems to scare away dragons. Rumours fly around about her, but she seems not to care, though the insults bite. She seems to not notice the taunts, but they hurt, and she can't bring herself to ignore them, not matter what people say. She was barely effected by the war, being at the Summer Palace while it was going on, and the Deep Palace for the rest of it. However a friends parent died, and she comforted her friend during that time. Her mother was also there when the dragonflame cactus bombing happened, and only just survived. Ink was even quieter the usual for a week after that, and still has nightmares about what would've happened if Navy had been killed. She's not depressed or mentally ill, as she had a okay childhood except for the bullying, which has stopped now anyway, since she moved on to educate herself in hopes of becoming a painter. But for now she's happy to learn, far away from taunts and yelled insults for once. History She was born in the Kingdom of the Sea like any other dragonet, with fully functioning gills, feet... everything except for her throat, which was damaged, her voice useless, non-existent. At first it was fihe, as she lived underwater and could use aquatic, but then her mother got a job in the Summer Palace. They were moved up above water Inkblot went to school there, and was teased remorselessly for speaking only in sign language or aquatic, and Ink could do nothing about it. Eventually she complained to her mother, who complained to the school, but the bullying didn't stop. She bore it until the war ended, and as soon as she learnt there was a spot open at Jade Mountain she joined as soon as she could. She was taken out of school and taught by her father while waiting for Jade Mountain to open for SeaWings again. The teasing stopped there, as the other tribes were too curious about each other to bother with a mute dragonet, and Ink relaxed. She became happy there for the first time since she'd moved above the the ocean, and has asked for private art lessons, like she always wanted. She's at her last year now, and hopes to move to Sanctuary and take up painting there, as well as a job as a scavenger caretaker to earn extra Treasure, so she could pay her expenses. Relationships WIP Trivia * I considered using her name for a NightWing, before deciding on a SeaWing instead * Partially based on my thoughts of how mute SeaWings would function * Her mothers job was as a cleaner while the royal family weren't there * She was born three years before the end of the war, and waited another three before Jade Mountain opened again Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets